Confrontación
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: La confrontación fue inminente. Connie lleno de dolor, Armin con mente fría y Mikasa incapaz de soltar el recuerdo de Eren, hacen meditar a Jean sobre sus pocas opciones en esa guerra cruel ¿Hasta dónde podrían llegar? ¿Él podría alzarse en armas contra la mujer que amaba? La humanidad era un tesoro valioso que Jean sentía que poco a poco se le escapaba de las manos. Canonverse 108


Connie no estaba bien y Jean lo sabía.

Llevaba días sin dormir apropiadamente. Desde el entierro de Sasha, Jean sabía que su amigo apenas podía conciliar el sueño por algunas horas. Más de una vez, Jean se despertó en medio de la noche y lo vio sentado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas y enterrando su rostro entre estas. Connie parecía tener pesadillas que eran incapaz de contarle y trataba de ocultar tras una sonrisa forzada, y palabras vacías.

Tampoco comía, y eso fue lo más preocupante. Sus raciones en su bandeja del comedor eran escasas, apenas probaba bocado antes de regresar a sus labores de soldado, o a escabullirse para regresar al cementerio.

Jean sabía que Connie pasaba largas horas sentado frente a la tumba de Sasha, contemplando la fría roca, en un silencio tan pesado y gélido que aterraba. Los ojos color miel, siempre tan vivaces y alegres, estaban apagados, fríos, sin vida. Apenas hablaban, antes era muy difícil callarlo, Jean soportó en la adolescencia horas y horas de pláticas sin sentido de un Connie enano incapaz de cerrar su boca. Pero ahora, Connie apenas cruzaba palabras con él o con cualquiera, ninguna idiotez había vuelto a salir de sus labios desde su regreso de Marley. La única persona con la que pasaba tiempo y con quien parecía hablar era con Nikolo, un chef de Marley.

Una vez, Jean los vio en el cementerio, uno sentado junto al otro, compartiendo un silencio que solo era roto por el gemido lastimero del chef que trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Connie ya no lloraba, solo daba leves palmaditas en el hombro del otro hombre. Era una imagen irónica, Jean siempre molestó a Connie con el interés del chef hacia Sasha; y él siempre respondió alegremente que no se permitiría perder.

Y ahora, ambos se apoyaban. El viudo dándole ánimos a un pobre chef que se ilusionó.

Dos hombres con el corazón roto por la muerte de la misma mujer.

Pero no solo había dolor en Connie. Eso lo supo desde el momento en que el muchacho regresó de visitar a la familia Blouse, y su mirada se vio más oscura que antes.

La reunión acordada entre los últimos miembros de la antigua tropa 104, no fue una buena idea. Jean lo supo desde el instante en que Connie puso un pie en el despacho y se negó a sentarse, se paró junto a la ventana, con los ojos vacíos y distantes, como si deseara estar en otro lado, en otro mundo y en otros tiempos.

La situación no mejoró cuando el tema Eren Jaeger salió a relucir, Armin con su posición serena y analítica, Mikasa con su férrea defensa, Jean con su intento patético de ser imparcial, a pesar de que aún sentía quemar en su garganta todo lo que deseó lanzarle a Eren por su egoísmo. Y al lado de todo eso, Connie con un silencio abrumador que solo fue roto para escupir su posición sobre quién era realmente Eren Jaeger en esos momentos para él.

Un bastardo, un absoluto desconocido.

El asesino de Sasha.

Mikasa no se quedó callada, Jean escuchó con pesar la defensa de la mujer. Él lo sabía, la vida de la mujer de rasgos asiáticos era Eren, siempre lo supo, y aun así dolía.

\- Te llevó al campo de batalla. No importa lo fuerte que eres, te arriesgó y también a Armin. Nosotros tuvimos que entrar en acción también. – era un recuerdo amargo, ser arrastrado a un punto donde no había opción de decidir. Jean se sintió como un simple peón en el tablero de ajedrez de Eren. Y no solo con él, Eren jugó con las vidas de sus compañeros, apostándolas sin miedo en un plan suicida.

\- Eso es porque él confía en nosotros… – la voz de Mikasa sonó forzada, arrugó sus delgadas cejas mientras apretaba sus propias manos, parecía como si estuviera intentando creer ella misma las palabras que decía.

Pero Connie no razonaba en esos momentos, los ojos miel vacíos se llenaron de furia, de indignación ante las palabras de defensa de Mikasa.

\- Mikasa, cuando Sasha murió ¿Sabes cómo reaccionó Eren? – la voz de Connie era áspera, Jean juraba que el muchacho parecía dispuesto a sacudir a la mujer de los hombros - ¿Acaso crees que lloró o sintió enojo?

\- Connie, ya basta…

\- ¡Se rio! – el grito fue alto, Connie apretó sus puños, su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de profundo odio y rencor - Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que le resultaba tan gracioso? Explícame, Mikasa ¿Por qué se rio Eren? Cuando se trata de Eren, tú lo sabes todo ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

La mujer calló, desvió totalmente la vista de Connie y apretó sus delicados labios, parecía incapaz de volver a hablar, nerviosa, confundida. Mikasa Ackerman era en esos momentos una hoja delicada que trataba de luchar contra el fuerte ventarrón de la realidad que ella se negaba a aceptar.

\- Hablaremos con Eren – Armin sentenció lo que harían. Jean sintió la sangre helársele mientras escuchaba como el muchacho rubio analizaba la situación imparcialmente, como siempre lo hizo, y sentenciaba a dónde llegarían si Eren no les daba una señal de que aún podían confiar en él.

Desvió su vista hacia Mikasa, la vio abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y quebrársele la voz cuando Armin habló de traspasar el poder, el horror estaba retratado en los ojos tristes que parecían incomprensibles ante lo que Arlet explicaba. Jean mismo se sentía incapaz de sugerir algo así, Eren había perdido total credibilidad, pero ¿Quitarle el poder? No, quizás podía haber otra solución, quizás…

\- Hablaremos con él primero, Mikasa. Debemos saber qué tiene en su mente. – Armin bajó la vista después de esa última línea.

Quizás Jean aún era un idiota incapaz de ver cómo era la situación actual.

\- Eren nos aprecia, Eren nos quiere como a nadie, él no… - la Ackerman apretó sus manos – Armin, somos su familia. No puedes…

\- Eren llevó a Sasha, a Jean, a todos a una batalla que no queríamos – Connie interrumpió a la mujer, la furia de hace momentos había desaparecido de ese rostro, ahora solo había una infinita tristeza tatuada en los ojos miel que contenían lágrimas amargas.

\- Yo no me quedaré sentada…

\- ¡No lo harás! Claro que no lo harás – las lágrimas de Connie comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas - ¿Sabes, Mikasa? Sasha te quería mucho, pensaba en ti como su mejor amiga, eras lo más cercano a una hermana. Y pensó que era un sentimiento mutuo, pero… pero ella era tan idiota hasta el final que no vio la realidad.

Jean se puso de pie, quería tomar a Connie de los hombros y sacarlo de allí, no estaba bien, Connie estaba a punto de tener una crisis. Pero no pudo, el muchacho se quitó la manos de Jean con un gesto tosco y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en una Mikasa que lo miraba muda.

\- Hace tiempo lo dijiste, solo tenías un limitado número de personas por las cuáles te preocupabas o dabas tu vida. Ahora lo entiendo, ese número sigue siendo el mismo, no ha aumentado en absoluto – Connie se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad – No te preocupes, Mikasa Ackerman, el número de tus personas importantes no disminuirá, solo moriremos los cerdos inútiles que Eren sacrifica egoístamente.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir con fuerza, el azote de la puerta hizo eco en la silenciosa sala donde el ambiente dejado era tenso. Jean apretó sus puños con frustración, no pudo evitar suspirar hastiado, se sentía impotente, inútil. No podía ni siquiera consolar a Connie y evitar que explote así.

Armin se levantó con suavidad, su rostro se había ensombrecido después de las duras palabras del soldado que antes de viajar a Marley, era un hombre risueño y alegre.

\- Debo ir a ver a Hange-san primero. Mikasa, cuando termine te buscaré. – dijo con un tono cortés, pero gélido, los ojos azules tan tristes como los de la mujer miraron a Jean por varios instantes antes de atreverse a decir algo, como si estuviera pensando mucho en qué decir – Deberías asistir a las reuniones con la cúpula militar, Jean. Hange-san y yo lo creemos conveniente y necesario.

Jean solo asintió. Armin hizo el mismo gesto antes de salir de la estancia con pasos lentos. Mikasa no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Connie azotó la puerta, sus ojos grises estaban entrecerrados, en una mueca de dolor mientras sus manos se aferraban a la vieja bufanda de su cuello. En otro momento, en otro contexto, Jean sabía que hubiera salido a arrastrar a Connie y exigirle una disculpa para la mujer joven, pero no era la situación, no era el tiempo, y no era ese su verdadero deseo.

Kirstein no compartía la dureza de las palabras de su amigo, pero si el doloroso mensaje detrás de ellas. Siempre lo supo, siempre fue consciente de la cruel realidad, el mundo de Mikasa Ackerman giraba alrededor de una sola persona por quien ella daría su vida y su sangre, y eso era imposible de cambiar. Pero la puñalada era más aguda cuando la vida misma era quien lo obligaba a abrir los ojos y verlo.

Esa mujer estaba tan lejana como siempre, esos años no los habían acercado. Mikasa seguía siendo la muchacha que adoraba a un bastardo suicida que él ya no reconocía. Pero él ya no era el mismo, ya no era solo un idiota cadete enamorado y con un ego inmenso. Ahora era un hombre con un cargo, con vidas en sus manos y con hombres que confiaban en él.

Jean no podía permitirse sentir más e ignorar el peligro que podía desatar Eren Jaeger.

Jean no podía permitirse no juzgar con la misma medida a todos, y eso incluía a la mujer que amaba.

\- Disculpa a Connie, su brusquedad no es típica. – dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

\- ¿Eren en verdad se rio, Jean? – la voz era apenas audible.

Jean asintió silenciosamente.

\- No… Él solo necesita saber que lo apoyamos…

\- No, Mikasa. Eren no necesita eso. – Jean la interrumpió, la mujer alzó la vista, los ojos grises cristalizados por las lágrimas lo miraban con dolor, implorando silenciosamente por una esperanza.

Pero Jean nunca fue un mentiroso.

\- Te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir. Entiendo mucho mejor de lo que crees, esa facilidad que tienes para arriesgarlo todo y ser capaz de sacrificarte por Eren, te juro que lo entiendo. – no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que dijo eso, esos tiempos cuando él sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cada vez que creía que ella estaba en peligro – Pero no puedes pensar que nosotros hagamos lo mismo por él, necesitamos una razón para luchar a su lado y confiar en él. Ningún soldado merece ser asesinado protegiendo a Eren por la simple razón de ser Eren. No somos piezas de ajedrez, Mikasa, no puedo permitir que sigan siendo sacrificados mientras él juega a algo que no entendemos porque se niega a explicarlo.

La mujer levantó la bufanda hacia su rostro, en un intento de tapar su boca, desvió la vista y mantuvo ese silencio incómodo, frío y doloroso que Jean odiaba ¿La había lastimado con sus palabras? Sí, creía que lo había hecho, pero no podía mentir, no podía simplemente estirar su mano y acariciar las sobras de un aprecio que no existía. Allí no había nada más que una compañera de tropa, hace muchos años debió dejar de ver a Mikasa como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

Hace mucho tiempo debió soltar una ilusión patética.

\- No soy una pieza, tampoco Connie, ni Hange-san, ni el capitán Levi, ni Armin o todos los soldados que luchamos en esta maldita guerra que no iniciamos – Jean bajó la vista – tú tampoco eres una pieza, para mí no eres solo un soldado que vale por cien.

No dijo más, intentó posar su mano en el hombro de la mujer, pero desistió, dijo una torpe despedida y salió de la sala dejando a Mikasa sola.

Quiso decir más, quiso hacer más, pero no supo cómo. Además, había algo más que tenía en mente, debía cumplir con sus deberes como amigo, su vida de soldado y su corazón idiota podía esperar un poco. Otra persona lo necesitaba.

Encontró a Connie en la habitación que compartían en la base, agradeció que ni Floch ni Leonard estuvieran, su amigo estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y la mirada vacía.

Jean se sentó a su lado en silencio.

\- Jean ¿Lo que planea Armin es lo mejor? – Connie no lo miraba, los ojos miel seguían perdidos en alguna parte del camarote de Floch.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

\- Porque eres un genio ¿verdad? Y hace tiempo atrás, Sasha y yo decidimos que te seguiríamos, tus decisiones serían como las nuestras – el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa triste – no quiero cambiar eso.

Jean bajó la vista y lanzó un pesado suspiro.

\- Armin siempre sabe lo que hace, él siempre tiene un plan para todo y…

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

Connie había desviado la vista hacia él, podía sentir perfectamente su mirada en él.

\- En parte, necesitamos saber qué tiene Eren en mente. Si es algo negativo para Paradis, quizás deberíamos reconsiderar otras opciones. La transferencia de poderes debería ser la última opción.

Jean esperó que Connie se enojara, después de todo Eren era un bastardo desconocido ante sus ojos. Y Kirstein era consciente, pero aunque así, él se seguía sintiendo tan incapaz de sentenciar a muerte a Eren y condenar a otro a un ciclo que amenazaba con ser eterno.

Pero Connie no respondió mal, sintió la mano de su amigo en su espalda.

\- Bien, sea lo que sea, yo apoyaré tu decisión, he puesto mi vida en tus manos desde antes de que fueras nombrado líder de escuadrón, Jean. Y lo seguiré haciendo. Quiero seguir haciéndolo, Sasha también lo haría.

Kirstein mordió su labio, nunca se sintió merecedor de esa confianza, cargar con el peso de esas vidas era extenuante. Ninguna vida valía menos que otras, Jean no podía dejar lo que quedaba de su humanidad.

Connie dio unas leves palmadas antes de levantarse con firmeza, caminó hacia el ropero donde guardaban sus uniformes y sacó un saco oscuro y un sombrero.

\- ¿Volverás a salir?

\- Si, iré nuevamente donde el señor Blouse, la última vez que fui, vi que necesitaba bastante ayuda para construir algunos corrales, le daré una mano.

Jean suspiró, no era sano visitar a la familia de Sasha. Connie parecía dispuesto a vivir sumergido en los recuerdos de esa muchacha risueña de gran apetito, y él se sentía incapaz de pedirle que no lo haga ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué la vida seguía? No, la vida no seguía, estaban en guerra y la muerte rondaba en cada esquina, Connie no podía iniciar una nueva vida, solo esperaba prolongar un poco la existente hasta que llegara el momento en que muriera y pudiera ir donde Sasha fue.

\- Vuelve pronto.

Connie caminó hacia la puerta, tomó el picaporte, pero no lo movió. Volteó su rostro hacia Jean.

\- Nada de lo que digas cambiará mi decisión de seguir poniendo mi vida en tus manos, pero… - Connie tomó aire - ¿Qué harás si Mikasa traiciona a la Legión?

Jean abrió los ojos levemente, esa idea había pasado por su cabeza varias veces. Jean había recreado las innumerables posibilidades en su cabeza, y los innumerables escenarios a los que podrían llegar de ocurrir algo así. Ninguno bueno.

Quiso decir que Mikasa no lo haría, quiso poder ponerse de pie y gritarle a Connie que no podía poner en duda la lealtad de Mikasa.

Pero no pudo.

\- Soy un soldado, Connie. Mi deber está por encima de mis deseos personales.

Connie esbozó por última vez una sonrisa triste.

\- Hay mucho que debes decirle a ella y a ti mismo. Comienzo a entender por qué eres tan malignamente sincero, las mentiras te salen muy mal. Espero no verte en esa encrucijada, Jean. No quiero verte quebrado como yo.

Connie hizo una señal de despedida con su mano izquierda antes de salir del dormitorio.

Jean escuchó sus pasos alejarse, cuando el sonido era inaudible, él recién se permitió caer de lleno sobre la cama. Con sus ojos castaños fijos en el techo, Kirstein daba vueltas las palabras de Connie y las propias.

Recordó sus sueños idiotas, sus dibujos inútiles donde retrató a Mikasa con devoción, imaginó un futuro con ella, donde se casaban, tenían hijos y vivían felices en una casita en las montañas. Ideas burdas, risibles que volvían a él cuando cerraba los ojos y permitía que su corazón se acelerara al tenerla cerca ¡Cuántos momentos imaginados! ¡Cuántos sueños frágiles como cristal! Y todos desaparecían al volver a su realidad, a ese mundo cruel donde la mujer que amaba estaba atada a un hombre autodestructivo.

Él no podía liberar a quién no deseaba ser liberada. Él no podía dar un paso cuando Mikasa corría miles para alcanzar a Eren. Él no podía ser Eren.

Siempre lo supo, era un pensamiento asumido, pero nunca estuvo sobre la mesa la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Eren y por consiguiente, a Mikasa.

Después del movimiento egoísta de Jaeger, Jean recién cayó en esa eventualidad y se horrorizó. Era incapaz de matar a Eren, y era aún más incapaz de levantar su mano contra Mikasa.

¿Ella lo haría? Quizás. Y eso lo hizo temblar, la imagen de Mikasa asesinando a sus compañeros era algo que no deseaba presenciar nunca, no podría digerirlo.

Pero si llegara el momento ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejaría que ella siguiera asesinando a los suyos? No, no podría permitirlo, tampoco podría permitirse que la atacaran.

Entonces ¿Qué demonios haría Jean Kirstein, líder de escuadrón, para permitir la sobrevivencia de sus soldados, pero también la sobrevivencia de Mikasa?

No había respuesta, no para ambas. Solo podría tomar una decisión cuando llegara ese terrible escenario y no habría pie para remordimientos, la guerra era sangrienta y estaba plagada de pérdidas y sacrificios ¿Por qué él no podría sacrificar aquello que fue su ilusión imposible y lejana?

Jean llevó sus manos a su rostro y tapó sus ojos.

Cuando llegara el momento más nefasto de su vida, cuando la vida se burlara nuevamente de sus sueños patéticos y la sangre se le congelara, él tomaría una decisión. En esos momentos no había respuesta precisa, ni forma exacta de tomarla. Ahora solo podía confiar en Armin y en que Mikasa entendiera que no era una pieza sacrificable.

Jean dejó que sus lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas mientras rogaba al dios que las naciones extranjeras veneraban, que no llegara ese momento, que Mikasa se viera a sí misma como valiosa, como humana y no como una simple máquina.

Rogó silenciosamente por un milagro, un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminara la oscuridad que parecía estar engullendo todo.


End file.
